U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,178 describes a wheelchair in which the chassis of the wheelchair can be converted from a rigid chassis to a suspension chassis and vice versa. However, the conversion is quite labour-intensive and complex as it implies the removal or addition of several components. Furthermore, the device disclosed in this reference does not allow to adjust further parameters of the wheelchair, such as seat height. Furthermore, mechanical forces are disadvantageously distributed in this device.